


My Home

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Also maknae abuse, Gen, I seem to have a thing for early morning fics, I'm going to roll with it, Jaebum gets sappy toward the end, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: Jaebum wakes up early on a Saturday morning.





	

Jaebum wakes up early on a Saturday morning despite having gone to bed four hours earlier. His phone reads '4:32 AM' when he unlocks it to check the time. There's no schedule today, nothing to be awake for, but his internal alarm clock still had him up. Its a blessing, he decides as he rolls out of bed and pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms, trying not to close anything or walk too loud in fear of waking up Jackson. He'll be able to get up with ease the time there is a schedule, unlike the other members who like to sleep in and will likely complain about being tired on the way to whatever they have to do. After pulling on one of his sweatshirts thrown haphazardly on the floor, Jaebum creeps quietly out of the room and closes the door as softly as he can behind him.

The dorm is quiet. No managers, Coco is sleeping peacefully in her dog house, the occasional car passing by on the road the only sound to break the quiet. Jaebum heads into the kitchen, flicking on the light and grimacing as his eyes squeeze shut before adjusting to the sudden brightness. Opening the refrigerator, he glances over the contents, his nose scrunching up at the slight smell of takeout going bad. Probably BamBam's. He insisted on bringing home leftovers a few days ago after they all went out to dinner but never go around to actually eating it. Jaebum decides to leave it in there and let him reap the consequences later. He pulls out a carton of orange juice, checking the expiration date before untwisting the cap and taking a gulp from it before putting it back. Pausing to look out the kitchen window for a brief second, he moves out of the kitchen, turning off the light as he passes, and makes his way back down the hallway.

Jaebum opens the door slowly, squinting in the darkness to make sure the youngest members are asleep before he walks in and closes the door behind him. He moves carefully, stepping over items strewn carelessly on the floor and managing to not curse out loud when he accidentally stubs his toe on the dresser. He peeks at the two sleeping boys again before opening the door to the adjacent room and slipping inside.

Jinyoung is still asleep, one arm hanging over the side and the other resting on his stomach. His lips are parted as he snores softly, eyelashes resting gently against his cheekbones, and Jaebum thinks he has never looked more beautiful. He moves over to the bed, bending down to pick up the book Jinyoung must have been reading before he fell asleep and smoothing out the creased pages before he sets it aside carefully. He moves to the foot of the bed and lifts one leg up to rest his knee on the mattress, putting pressure on it to test how asleep Jinyoung is. The younger man doesn't move. Jaebum crawls on to the bed and lays down beside Jinyoung, quickly closing his eyes and pretending to sleep as Jinyoung finally stirs and groans softly.

He feels the bed shift and then a hand touch his thigh. “What are you doing in here?” Jinyoung's voice is rough with sleep, and Jaebum opens his eyes to see him blinking at him.

Jaebum shrugs his shoulder. “I woke up, so I came in here. Everyone's still asleep.”

“Yeah, because its five in the morning, Jaebum.” Jinyoung complains as he rolls over to face the older one. “People like to sleep at this hour, unlike you.”

Jaebum slaps him lightly on the arm. “Don't make fun of me.”

“I think I've earned the right to make fun of you.” Jinyoung smiles, his eyes crinkling up the way Jaebum finds adorable. “Is that really all it is? Nothing on your mind?” Jaebum shakes his head and Jinyoung hums. “Alright, then. Go back to sleep. You can stay in here.” Jinyoung closes his eyes again but Jaebum stays awake, watching the younger man quickly fall back into sleep.

He thinks about how lucky he is, to be in the dorm, to have debuted again, and to be in a group that is like his second family. He thinks about the other five, about how three of them are so far from home but deal with it on their own to be here, to be trying the hardest out of all of them. He thinks about Youngjae and Yugyeom, two young men so talented but so young, wonders if they really know the reality of what they're doing or how quickly it could end some day. He thinks about Jinyoung, the man sound asleep in front of him, about how lucky he was to have debuted twice together. Jinyoung is the one who seems to understand him the most, a relationship so strong that they don't need words to communicate half the time. He's content, he concludes, and smiles to himself as he snuggles further into the mattress.

Jaebum doesn't know how much times passes before his eyelids get heavy and he finds himself drifting off to sleep. When Jinyoung wakes him up later and he sees the two maknaes peeking in the door smirking like they just caught the scandal of the century, Jaebum sits up and tosses the pillow at the door before both of them dart off the bed to chase the two squealing younger ones, Jinyoung's laughter ringing pleasantly in his ears. Again, Jaebum thinks as he captures Yugyeom and pulls him into a headlock while the youngest member whines and slaps at his stomach, he's content.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote a fic after what seemed like forever. Life got ahead of me, and still has me in a hold, but hopefully I can write more.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/pocketnimz) which you can follow if you need more sarcasm and a tiny person yelling at Mark's face in your life.


End file.
